


Love Forged

by yourobedient



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex for Warmth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourobedient/pseuds/yourobedient
Summary: Hamilton and Laurens try to keep warm in the cold of Valley Forge.





	Love Forged

Hamilton pulled the collar of his well-worn coat up to cover his neck, shivering as he strode through row after row of tents. Silent snow fell upon the tents, and Hamilton’s boots made a satisfying crunch as he walked. They’d been encamped at Valley Forge for almost a month, and it seemed as if the snow would never leave and he could never keep warm. It was late, Washington had once again called him to his headquarters to write a note to Congress. Not that they’ll listen, they never did. Washington had kept him in the office until well past midnight, only when the candle sputtered did Washington let Hamilton go.

Hamilton’s pace hurried as his tent came in view. There was light coming from inside, he could have sworn he had put the lantern out when he had been summoned. He hesitated a moment outside, before pushing aside the tent flap. He spotted the intruder immediately, seemingly asleep in his cot. 

“John?” Hamilton asked incredulously. His last letter from John Laurens had said nothing about him coming to Valley Forge and yet, here he was. Last he had heard, Laurens was on a mission for Washington. Yet another instance where someone else was chosen over Hamilton, but he couldn’t hold it against Laurens. Not him.

Laurens’ eyes shot open, darting around the tent as if he didn’t know where he was. They eventually settled on Hamilton. “Alexander” He said, his voice husky with sleep.  


The way Laurens said his name, pulled at something deep in his gut.

“What took you so long? Where were you?”

“Washington.” Was Hamilton’s one-word answer to both questions. A succinct response, out of the ordinary for Hamilton. 

“I was trying to wait up for you.” He eyed Hamilton carefully, “You look cold. I think I know how we can warm you up,” Laurens grinned mischievously as he lifted up the covers as an invitation. 

Hamilton matched his grin, shuttering the lantern before climbing into bed with him. He pulled close, trying to soak in his warmth. Laurens cupped Hamilton’s face as he kissed him, trying to help warm him up and just to have more contact. He could never get enough of the man. Laurens jumped as Hamilton’s hands grazed a bare patch of skin at the small of his back, where his shirt had ridden up. A shiver went through his body.

“That wasn’t funny,” Laurens said after he heard Hamilton chuckle. 

“It was a little funny,” Hamilton said before turning his attention to planting a series of kisses along Laurens jaw and on his neck. Laurens tilted his head back, allowing Hamilton a better angle. 

“I missed you.” Hamilton punctuated each word with another kiss. 

“I missed you too,” was the whispered reply. 

Cold fingers found the small of Laurens’ back again and he jumped again, and Hamilton felt Laurens’ erection press into his thigh. Laurens felt Hamilton smile as their mouths found each others’. 

Hamilton struggled to unbutton Laurens’ pants as they continued kissing, his frozen hands weren’t cooperating. Finally, he was rewarded with the sight of Laurens’ fully erect cock springing out of his pants. With careful maneuvering on the tiny cot, Hamilton worked his way downward leaving a trail of kisses. Soon enough he found his face a breath away from the head of Laurens’ cock, and each breath made the man tremble. Hamilton ran his tongue along the underside of the length before flicking his tongue along the sensitive head and slit already tasting precum. Laurens closed his eyes and lay back, placing one hand on the back of Hamilton’s head. The other gripped the sheet. The pressure from Laurens’ hand pushed Hamilton head down onto Laurens’ cock, taking him all into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, around the length. Laurens’ breathing became uneven, hitching every time Hamilton’s lips passed over the head of his cock. Until…

Hamilton pulled himself up to kiss Laurens, letting the man taste himself. A desperate whine escaped Laurens’ lips as Hamilton pulled away. He gave Laurens and impish grin. Laurens kissed Hamilton roughly. He reached down to undo Hamilton’s pants, a noticeable bulge where Hamilton’s cock strained against the fabric. Finally, he succeeded and flipped Hamilton away from him. A gasp revealed Hamilton’s surprise. 

There was another gasp from Hamilton as Laurens thrust into Hamilton from behind without any warning. He didn’t pull out immediately, but held Hamilton close, enjoying the feeling of Hamilton taking him all in. Hamilton gave a little squeeze, and it took everything he had not to come then and there. Laurens took a shaky breath before pulling out a little and thrusting back in. He started slow, but quickly lost all self-control and was soon thrusting at a frenetic pace. “I’m close… I think… I’m” he panted into Hamilton’s ear, I’m gonna…” he groaned, coming before he could finish his sentence. 

Laurens sank down on the cot, Hamilton right next to him. Hamilton’s cock was still fully erect. Laurens took it in his hands. He palmed the head, and in just a few quick strokes Hamilton came with a shuddering moan. 

Their breathing slowed as the lay tangled on the cot. Hamilton interlaced their fingers, and Laurens kissed him on the temple. Laurens inhaled sharply, “You really do have some cold hands you know that?” Hamilton chuckled but was too tired to respond, except to nuzzle up against Laurens where they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut, this was an experiment. I apologize.


End file.
